As Gotas do Reinício
by Mica-Chan


As Gotas do Reinício   
By Mica-Chan  
  
  
Era uma sensação bastante diferente a que experimentava. Apesar de ter recursos para tal, jamais havia deixado o Japão. Sempre tivera tudo o que precisava em seu país: o amor da família, o carinho e amizade de Sakura, excelentes cursos de arte... Porém, desde que a amiga tinha finalmente se acertado com Shaoran, Tomoyo começara a se sentir um pouco excluída. Não que Sakura a estivesse evitando ou algo do gênero. Muito pelo contrário! A amiga continuava a ser a mesma pessoa doce e preocupada de sempre, e era justamente isso o que a fazia sofrer.   
  
Tomoyo sempre soubera qual era o sentimento que a unia à Sakura. Era muito maior do que uma simples amizade e respeito. As duas eram confidentes, cúmplices, parceiras em tudo e em todos os momentos. Ela tivera a alegria de acompanhar a amiga na captura das Cartas Clow, na transformação das cartas em Cartas Sakura e, quando tudo havia terminado, continuaram muito unidas, dividindo seus segredos, sonhos, alegrias e medos.   
  
Ela pôde estar ao lado de Sakura durante o sofrimento da amiga após descobrir o que sentia realmente por Shaoran e a distância que os separava, assim como esteve presente no momento que Touya e Yukito entraram na faculdade, o que a fez perder a companhia constante do irmão, do amigo, e ainda de Yue, a quem já havia se acostumado a ter por perto.   
  
Em nenhum momento Tomoyo se ausentou. Fora a amiga fiel, que jamais deixara de amar e apoiar Sakura. No entanto, aos poucos, a medida que os anos foram passando, apenas a amizade da garota não era mais suficiente. Ela queria mais. Assim como a mãe, Tomoyo amava a prima, e queria tê-la ao seu lado. E, infelizmente, da mesma forma que havia acontecido com Sonomi, a garota estava fadada a perder o grande amor de sua vida.   
  
No fundo, ela sabia que era muito diferente da mãe. Sonomi lutara por Nadeshiko, revoltara-se contra Fujitaka e isso apenas a afastara cada vez mais da prima. Mas, Tomoyo sabia, Nadeshiko jamais deixara de amar sua mãe. Elas seriam sempre ligadas, por maior que fosse a distância que a própria Sonomi havia colocado entre elas. Mas isso não fizera a mãe de Sakura mudar de idéia. Ela amara Fujitaka e estivera disposta a perder tudo e todos para viver esse amor.   
  
O sentimento que Tomoyo nutria pela amiga, era bastante cristalino para ela. Desde que conhecera Sakura sabia que amaria a amiga e, de fato, não conseguira resistir aos encantos da garota. Mas não era sua mãe. Ela sabia amar em silêncio, esperando o momento certo para trazer à tona seus sentimentos.   
  
O que Tomoyo não previa, é que o romance infantil com Shaoran Li, fosse render um amor maduro e indestrutível como o diamante. E isso sim, a matara.   
  
Quando tomara consciência que jamais conseguiria fazer a amiga amá-la com o mesmo tipo de sentimento profundo que tinha guardado em seu peito, Tomoyo se viu como um náufrago. Olhava para as mesmas ruas pelas quais sempre caminhara e via um lugar estranho. Observava o mesmo céu, as mesmas estrelas, mas era como se estivesse em um outro planeta.   
  
Ficara dias reclusa, permitindo apenas que sua voz doce e melodiosa falasse por ela em canções cada vez mais tristes. Queria ver a amiga, abraça-la, gritar em alta voz o seu amor. Mas seria em vão. O coração de Sakura estava todo nas mãos do jovem chinês e nada do que fizesse mudaria este sentimento.   
  
Assim como sua mãe antes dela, perdera o amor de sua vida. Porém, ao contrário de Sonomi, Tomoyo não se rebelaria com a amiga. Não conseguiria. Por mais que seu coração doesse e sua alma sangrasse, não teria coragem de jamais vê-la. Precisava do carinho de Sakura como precisava do ar que respirava.   
  
E foi assim, em meio a um sofrimento profundo, que Sonomi a mandara para o exterior. Tomoeda já não lhe trazia alegrias. Precisava olhar o mundo e aprender a sorrir novamente....Como se a distância pudesse arrefecer a grandeza do que sentia pela amiga.   
  
No entanto, estava apreciando o tempo que passava em Londres. Viera a princípio para passear, mas acabara se encantando com o estilo de vida dos ingleses e com sua arte.   
  
Este era o seu ponto fraco: as manifestações artísticas. Tomoyo tinha a tendência de ver a vida como uma grande filme, e amava cada espécie de arte que encontrava. Moda, pintura, cinema, teatro, ópera...todas elas eram formas do ser humano mostrar o que realmente existia dentro de si. Ao contrário do que se pensava, a arte não servia para maquiar a essência humana, mas sim para abrir ao mundo o que se passava na mente e no espírito do artista.   
  
Ainda sentia muita falta de todos em Tomoeda, em especial de Sakura, mas a amiga a fizera prometer que iria se divertir na temporada que passaria fora do Japão. Não era uma coisa muito fácil cumprir a promessa, já que tudo o que via a fazia lembrar da amiga e dos inúmeros vídeos que poderia filmar em Londres. Mas estava se esforçando, e isso já era alguma coisa.   
  
E assim passou os dois meses que se propusera a ficar no exterior. Visitando museus, teatros, monumentos históricos, e fazendo alguns cursos de arte para se especializar. Chegou inclusive a encontrar um grupo de canto onde pôde encantar os Londrinos com sua voz.   
  
Mas sabia que aquele vazio que crescia com ímpeto em sua alma, jamais seria preenchido. Tomoyo precisava de muito mais do que Londres poderia lhe oferecer e a verdade é que esperava ansiosa pela volta à sua cidade natal.   
  
Por isso, foi com espanto que, em uma tarde em sua última semana na Inglaterra, se viu compelida a entrar em um cemitério. Não sabia o que a chamava para aquele lugar, mas foi mais forte do que ela. Era como se aquelas árvores grandes e as colinas que se estendiam ao decorrer do cemitério estivessem chorando.   
  
Não era impressão dela. Era algo no ar, como se tudo ao seu redor irradiasse uma tristeza imensa, e Tomoyo havia convivido com Sakura tempo suficiente para reconhecer quando algo estava diferente. Ela não tinha nenhum dom especial ou alguma magia, mas dia após dia vendo as manifestações geralmente belas do poder que emanava da amiga, a fez ter certa intimidade com a magia que existia ao derredor dos homens.   
  
Percorreu lentamente o caminho estreito de pedra fria que cortava o cemitério, em busca da fonte que emanava uma tristeza tão profunda. Era engraçado...nada ao seu redor lhe dizia que alguém chorava, mas ela sentia. A forma como as árvores dançavam ao vento, como o ar úmido tornava-se mais e mais pesado...ou talvez fosse o reflexo da dor que o seu próprio coração sentia.   
  
Parou ao avistar uma figura masculina de pé, fitando uma lápide que levantava-se imponente e solitária na colina verde. Era uma figura conhecida, mas não estava bem certa de onde a lembrança era invocada.   
  
Continuou com passos leves até chegar bem próximo do jovem que permanecia ereto, com as mãos escondidas nos bolsos da calça de tecido fino e caro. O cabelo, muito preto, resplandecia, mesmo com o dia terrivelmente fechado.   
  
Como se sentisse a presença de Tomoyo, o jovem voltou-se e a olhou nos olhos. A reação da garota foi de um espanto mudo. Poderia ser qualquer pessoa, mas jamais pensara em reencontrá-lo. Não ali, tão longe de onde o conhecera.   
  
Os olhos cinzas brilharam ao reconhecer a garota. Ele estava mais alto...bem alto na verdade. Os cabelos, que de tão pretos pareciam azuis, continuavam caindo charmosamente sobre a testa, impingindo ao jovem uma aparência bastante encantadora.   
  
Ela lembrava-se dele sempre com um sorriso no rosto, mas não desta vez. O semblante dele estava sério, e ela tinha certeza de que ele estivera chorando. Com uma certeza bastante incomum, Tomoyo sabia que eram dele as lágrimas que o ar que circundava o cemitério derramava.   
  
Com um sorriso delicado, típico da jovem meiga que Tomoyo era, a garota cumprimentou o rapaz.   
  
"Eriol."   
  
Ele devolveu o sorriso, mas sem o traço zombeteiro ao qual ela se acostumara. Este era um sorriso melancólico e sofrido.   
  
"Tomoyo...Não esperava vê-la aqui."   
  
"Eu também não esperava encontra-lo. Mas... foi como se suas lágrimas estivessem me atraindo para cá."   
  
Eriol abaixou os olhos por um momento, antes de voltar a fitar a garota.   
  
"Você cresceu bastante."   
  
"Já se passaram alguns anos."   
  
"É verdade. Mas foram rápidos demais."   
  
A garota relanceou os olhos para a lápide, e o nome que viu gravado a chocou: *Mizuki Kaho* Então era esta a razão das lágrimas de Eriol.   
  
"Sim. A ausência dela é como um castigo, um chicote que açoita minha alma dia e noite."   
  
Tomoyo ainda estranhava a capacidade que o rapaz tinha de conhecer tudo o que se passava dentro dela. Era algo extraordinário e triste ao mesmo tempo.   
  
Ela deu um passo a frente e tocou na mão que o rapaz havia tirado do bolso. Era macia e muito bonita, típica da nobreza inglesa.   
  
"Pensei que vocês jamais se separariam."   
  
Ele suspirou profundamente antes de dizer qualquer palavra.   
  
"Mesmo o amor , Tomoyo, não é eterno. Sua essência, talvez, mas não sua manifestação física."   
  
"Isto me parece errado. O amor existe para unir e completar as pessoas, não deveria ser acompanhado de dor e angústia."   
  
Eriol fitou as mãos delicadas que seguravam sua mão, e as trouxe aos lábios, depositando um beijo suave.   
  
"Sua ternura me encanta, Tomoyo. É uma pena que seu coração precise sofrer por um sentimento tão puro como o que sente por Sakura."   
  
O sorriso que Eriol recebeu como resposta, foi repleto de tristeza. Gostaria de poder libertar a garota de tanta dor, mas a sua própria angústia o impedia de ver qualquer coisa além das nuvens pesadas que se alojaram em sua vida.   
  
"Minha dor não é nada se comparada com a sua, Eriol. Mesmo distante, eu sempre terei Sakura, seu sorriso, sua inocência, sua vida. E você... - a garota balançou levemente a cabeça - você só terá as lembranças."   
  
O jovem começou a caminhar, sendo acompanhando por Tomoyo até encontrar um local para sentarem.   
  
"Você acha que podemos mudar o que a vida nos reserva? Traçar nossos próprios caminhos e construir nosso futuro dia a dia?"   
  
A jovem encolheu os ombros em uma demonstração de dúvida.   
  
"Não sei, Eriol. Mas não consigo aceitar que alguém nasça sem o poder de escolher seus rumos, sem a chance de viver uma vida baseada em suas escolhas pessoais."   
  
Ele fitou o vazio, a mente viajando para algum lugar bem longe daquele cemitério. Seria tão simples se pudesse crer que ainda teria uma chance. Que a sua existência não acabaria mais uma vez vazia e sem um sentido real.   
  
"Nós sempre soubemos que esse dia chegaria. Era horrível viver cada dia sabendo o que o futuro nos reservava. Mas ela era tão diferente de mim... Enquanto eu me deliciava nas pequenas desventuras que aconteciam ao meu redor, ela se entregava à contemplação e ao aprimoramento de seu amor. Mesmo sabendo que não teríamos muitos anos, ela me entregou um amor tão sublime que por muitas vezes não me julguei digno.   
  
As vezes penso se não era o seu conhecimento do fim, que a fazia doar-se de uma forma tão completa e especial. Ela não precisou de muito para me ganhar. Um simples olhar, repleto da chama mais ardente que já em toda minha existência, foi o suficiente. Eu sabia que pertenceríamos um ao outro até..."   
Eriol parou por um instante, as lágrimas novamente inundando seus olhos.   
  
"Vocês sabiam quando ela partiria? Isso parece terrível!"   
  
"E era. Quanto mais o dia se aproximava, mais doloroso ficava. Eu a perderia, e junto com ela estaria enterrando meu coração. Nós tentamos de tudo, mas..."   
Tomoyo podia sentir a angústia e o sofrimento embalando as palavras do rapaz. De fato, não era apenas Mizuki que estava sob aquela lápide.   
  
"Isto é absurdo, Eriol! Mesmo que vocês estivessem destinados a se amar, e ainda com todo o poder que você tem, nada me fará crer que você e a professora Mizuki, assim como o pai de Sakura e Nadeshiko, tinham um tempo pré determinado. O amor não funcionada assim. Talvez, por acreditarem que aquele era o derradeiro dia, quando ele finalmente chegou, mesmo que tenham tentado impedir o fato, não se esforçaram por mudá-lo. Acreditaram que o que estava escrito era imutável, mas se assim fosse, Eriol, não precisaríamos dessa vida. Nós nascemos, vivemos e morremos, construindo dia a dia o nosso destino. É verdade, a professora Mizuki não está mais aqui, mas você está, e vai permanecer aqui enquanto quiser ficar."   
  
Ela pôde sentir que as palavras finalmente penetraram no coração machucado do rapaz. Ele não poderia viver assim, acreditando que a vida não mais valia a pena. Como era mesmo aquele ditado? * O ontem é passado e o futuro é agora *?   
  
"Você é sincera, Tomoyo. Eu gosto disso."   
  
Ela corou levemente e baixou os olhos. Nem chegou a ver quando começou a chover, apenas sentiu as gotas frias caindo sobre a pele alva.   
  
"É melhor sairmos da chuva."   
  
Ele parou um minuto antes de perguntar. "Gostaria de jantar comigo?"   
  
Foi como se aquele momento tivesse se congelado no tempo. Ela ainda era capaz de lembrar a expressão suave na face de Eriol, a chuva escorrendo em seu corpo e seus olhos azuis acinzentados a fitando com intensidade.   
  
Algo havia mudado entre ele naquela tarde. Talvez a dor que compartilhavam os unisse, ou talvez... fosse simplesmente a vida brincando com seus coração e lhes dando a chance de amar outra vez se assim o quisessem.   
  
Por mais irreal que pudesse parecer, cada minuto dos dias que lhe restavam na Inglaterra, foram dedicados a Eriol. Aos poucos, a personalidade taciturna que fora construída quando obrigara-se a enterrar o amor, foi desabrochando e permitindo que o jeito brincalhão do rapaz despertasse.   
  
O amor que ela sempre nutriria por Sakura, continuava intocado, mas ao lado de Eriol conhecera um novo sentimento. Mais maduro e tão poderoso quanto o anterior. E sabia que despertara a vida novamente no rapaz. Ele ainda chorava a cada vez que tocava nas coisas de Kaho, ficando horas em silêncio, apenas fitando o fogo, imerso em lembranças. Mas Tomoyo estava certa de que naquele coração tão machucado, havia nascido um sentimento novo e especial, e esta parte de Eriol, era só dela.   
  
Eram os primeiros passos de algo forte e duradouro. A vida era longa, e o futuro uma incógnita, construído dia a dia.   
  
  
MICA - 02/07/01. 


End file.
